Function in different area (normal and abnormal) of the main pumping chamber of the heart was evaluated using a radioactive technique in dogs after a small and large heart attack. This technique was able to detect a decrease in function in the abnormal region (relative to its normal state) during the small heart attack and the large one. Thus, this technique can detect small heart attacks and can distinguish small from large ones.